


Breakdown

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Logan has a break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Logan's thoughts catch up to him one night.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Breakdown

What was he supposed to do?

He knew his job, and he did it well. He knew what he was and who he was and what his role encompassed.

He spread his knowledge and wisdom, he dug the others out of pits they often found themselves in. He worked hard to keep Thomas functioning well and in good health.

So why did no one listen to him?

Why did everyone seem so intent on ignoring him until they had no other choice but to listen? When the world was crumbling and no one else could fix the problem, that was when Logan was suddenly cool and smart and a great help.

But any other time...

Logan sighed, putting his pencil down. He was working on another budget for Thomas, debating on how much he should spend on food. And then after that, he would need to write a grocery list for Thomas’s next shopping trip. And then after that he would need to come up with a schedule so that Thomas could get the work he needed done for his next project. And then after that...

Logan sighed again. He took off his glasses and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He was tired, he was sore from being hunched over a desk all day, and he’d barely had time to eat any of Patton’s dinner. 

Was it all worth it? Was it all really worth it?

Working so hard and getting no thanks in return? Getting ignored? Getting dismissed. Passed over for other Sides until the last crucial moment? Over and over and over again until it was practically expected. He did expect it now, even if he still tried. Those hopeful ideas and words of wisdom so quickly shot down by another.

Logan chuckled softly. It held no humor in it.

It really was funny, though... Wasn’t it? All this knowledge and all this hard work and no one listened. No one even wanted to listen...

Ah, there was Thomas’s budget. Impeccably done...

Logan tore it in half.

He chuckled again, louder than before.

And there was Thomas’s schedule for the rest of the week.

Logan tore that into little pieces. He tossed them into the air and laughed again as they rained down around him.

This time, he didn’t stop laughing.

His laptop! Where he kept all of Thomas’s appointments. 

He picked it up and threw it across the room. It crashed against the wall, leaving a whole and a shower of broken parts.

He was laughing much louder now.

His books! All the bits of knowledge that he kept stored for Thomas when he needed it.

Logan set them on fire. His laughter grew in volume at the same time as the flames. Was he still laughing? There were tears rolling down his face now. It was hard to tell.

The planner. The planner that had started the whole wedding bullshit. The one he lovingly kept neat and tidy just for Thomas.

He turned on his nearby paper shredder and shoved it in. The machine groaned and whirred as it tried to swallow the thick planner. Logan just wheezed and shoved harder. The shredder began to smoke and groan louder, until it finally sparked a few times and dies, the half shredded planner sticking out of it.

Ignored, dismissed, passed over, what was the point in doing a job for someone if they weren’t going to let you do it? Why bother? The underpaid teacher working with a thankless class... the scientist whose works lay unpublished and ignored... Logan! Logan was all of these things. 

And he was so tired of it.

His laughter died down into sobs, the tears still flowing. He let himself cry, he let himself wail, he let himself scream. He choked and wheezed and retched, still sitting on the floor.

He watched his books go up in flames. A distant voice scolded him for what he’d done. What he was doing to Thomas by these actions. But Logan was so tired. So very very tired...

Sleep sounded good.

It sounded really good.

Logan tugged his comforter from his bed and wrapped up in it. The fire did eventually die out, leaving behind charred pages and smoldering ash... but Logan slept on.

He had no reason to be awake anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please comment. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the link for this fic, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
